Cry For Me
by The Lioness Lives
Summary: Ridefic.  Alex and Peter are captured. Becca and Ed are captured by Ogres.   Note: Told from all the Rides' perspectives. Expect multiple snarky attitudes.  The usual.  Warning: Includes DRAMA.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm back, with another weird story, so yeah. This one's a Ridefic (Trademark), which means that all three Rides will be talking, so you guys probably know how crazy that'll get.**

**Review!  
><strong>

**Cry For Me**

Chapter One: In Which We Introduce Ourselves

**OoOoJoOoO**

Hey Becca, how do I start this?

Oh, just introduce myself and then tell it straight out?

Well, okay. I guess I can do that.

Hi.

I'm Jason Ride, the eldest.

The last you heard of me, I was riding to the Cair, happy and carefree, enjoying the scenery, the fact that I had two little sisters, that I could remember my name, and that I was no longer controlled by a year-dead sociopath/psychopath/homicidal person/whatever-else-you-want-to-call-her.

Your turn, Bex.

**OoOoBoOoO**

Hey. Becca here.

So, how's life been since you folks last heard from me?

I know, I know. I'm not supposed to break the fourth wall, but I really am wondering.

Here's a warning: the stuff that we're about to tell you is, well, it's pretty scary.

That's all I can say right now, because it didn't really start with me.

**OoOoAoOoO**

'Sup? It's me, Alex. You've all heard from me before, have you not?

'Kay. Good.

I was having breakfast with Luas, four months after I got banished, when it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter Two! Thank you WereTheShadowsDie for betaing this. I'm sorry I forgot to mention you in the last chapter.**

Chapter Two: In Which Some People Get Kidnapped.

**OoOoAoOoO**

"I'm not waking him up, today," I said, biting into my heavily jellied toast.

"What?" Luas asked, giving me a pleading look. "But I woke him up yesterday."

"But I'm a girl and he's a guy and it's awkward, and I'm not waking him up."

"He's _nin_e!"

"It's still awkward."

We were eating breakfast, in the room Lune (I love that name. I make fun of it way too much.) had set aside for the bodyguards of Corin to spend time in when we weren't occupied by the prince. There were two of us: Luas and me. He leaned back, staring up at the ceiling, elbows on the table, then let his head fall back into his hands with an audible thump. He looked at me from between his fingers. "He threw a book at me yesterday."

"And he threw a paperweight at me the day before. What nine-year-old has a _paperweight_ beside their bed?"

"_He _does, of course, for just such a purpose." He looked up, putting his hands back on the table, and leaning forward earnestly. "You used to wake Peter up with a bucket of ice water."

Oh, he did _not_ just go there.

He knows _never _to use that name around me. He _knows_.

I stood up so fast my chair fell over, slamming the knife we'd used to jellify our toast in a crack in the table, right between his fingers. He snatched his hands away, standing up too, caution against trying to hurt him in his blue and gray eyes.

"Alex - " he began.

"Never say that name again. _Never_," I hissed, yanking the knife out of the table, advancing on him. I stopped, then grinned, getting an idea. "Because you said that name, you get to wake him up for the rest of the month."

"What? No!"

But I was already turning around, about to leave.

And then a giant hand smashed through the window, picking me up and squeezing me so tightly that I passed out from lack of air.

Your turn, Jay-jay.

**OoOoJoOoO**

I'm not really sure I can top that, drama-wise, but I'll try.

So, um, Peter was sparring with Edmund. Peter had slowly started to get over you – sorry, Alex, being gone. He blocked Ed, then there was a crash of glass, and a giant winged thing flew through the window, sending shards of glass all over the floor. Susan and Lucy were beside me, and I shoved them to the floor, crouching over them. Lucy was curled up beside Susan, and it didn't take long for both of them to be huddled underneath me. Lucy was screaming, and Susan clutched, terrified, at my shirt. I couldn't see what was going on. All I heard was yells and running feet. I wanted to turn around, to fight whatever that thing was, but I couldn't leave the girls.

What did you see, Bex?

**OoOoBoOoO**

I was next to Ed, watching him and Peter fight, shouting out the occasional comment, when Peter was snatched by the thing. I heard a crash too, and then Ed pinned me to the floor, trying to keep me from getting hurt. I got a glimpse of Peter being yanked into the air by the thing, and I could hear him yelling at Jason to get the girls and get them out of there. I also heard just yelling. By the time we recovered from the shock and were ready to pursue, Peter was gone.

**OoOoAoOoO**

Oh, you're _real _good bodyguards, aren't you. Sweet Lion, guys. Come _on._ When someone around _me_ is kidnapped, I know to go after them, not just stand there, staring.

**OoOoBoOoO**

We didn't just stand there, staring. I was trapped under Ed!

**OoOoJoOoO**

And I was keeping the girls safe!

**OoOoAoOoO**

Be that as it may, you could've done _something._

**OoOoJoOoO**

Shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Everyday I'm Freestylin'

**OoOoAoOoO**

I woke up on a relatively comfortable bed, and sat up. It wasn't so bad. The sheets were clean and there was a fairly soft blanket covering me. The pillow was thin, but I didn't care, so long as I wasn't dead.

I mean, it sure didn't look like heaven to me. It looked more like a jail cell, complete with barred windows.

Perfect.

I lay back down again, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for something to happen. I perked up when I heard voices on the other side of the thick, wooden door. One was male, the other female. The female's was sharp, and too shrill. The male's was soft and deep.

The doorknob turned and I climbed out of bed, waiting. The man walked in. He was taller than me by only a few inches, with brown hair and startling grey eyes. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

I was kind of startled. Usually, when you've been imprisoned, your captor doesn't come in, tell you good morning, and ask if you're doing okay. Automatically, I responded.

"How do you _think_ I'm feeling?"

He looked down, trying to hide the slight blush that cropped up on his cheeks. "This isn't going well, I can already tell," he muttered.

I laughed, harshly. "Did you think I was gonna be all sunshiney? 'Good morning.' Ha. Give me a break."

He stood there, looking away. I sighed, not wanting this to drag on much longer than it had to. "What am I doing here?"

He looked up. Good. Finally, he could answer a question.

"You're here to participate."

"In what?"

"In a tournament."

"A tournament?" I asked, perking up. "What kind of tournament?"

"Freestyle."

Oooh, my favorite. Freestyle is where you can fight with any weapon on hand. It's always a good test of creativity.

Then he said something else, but I was too caught up in the idea of a freestyle tournament, that I missed what he said.

"What?"

He sighed, like he didn't want to say it. "It's a freestyle tournament, but it's to the death."

Oh. Well, in that case…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Standing There, Staring

**OoOoBoOoO**

Okay, I'll admit it. We did sort of stand there, staring, after Peter got kidnapped. It had been four months since that sort of stuff had happened. We'd expected _something_ to happen, but not _that_.

Anyway, Jason was holding onto the girls and Ed was holding onto me. Jason snapped out of it immediately though. He was halfway to his room before I realized that he was gonna leave without me.

I chased after him. He was filling his quiver, putting knives in sheaths, checking his sword. "Hey! If you think you're gonna escape to go rescue someone without me, you're dead wrong," I said.

He turned, resigned. "Bex, it's too dangerous for you to go. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt!"

"You don't know that. Stay with Ed and Su and Lu. Keep them safe."

I glared at him. "Nope."

He looked fed up. "So you want Ed to die because you wanted to go on an adventure and you weren't here to protect him? Is that what you want?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, that's what you seem to want." He went back to packing, but the movements were more forced than before.

I was so mad. Sweet Lion, it wasn't like I was 14 again. Alex had saved the world when she was 16! That was how old I was then! Why not let me go?

"Why?" I asked.

Jason groaned and turned around again. "I just told you, Becca. Don't make me tell you again." He pointed toward the door. "Out."

I stood there, stubborn to the last. "No."

He spun around and grabbed me forcefully by the arm, dragging me down the hallway, indifferent to my protests. I was nearly frog-marched to my room, where he shoved me inside, oblivious to my pounding on the door, kicking him in the shin, biting his arm, kneeing him in the bad spot (okay, so he gave a little gasp when I hit him there, but that's not really his fault), and to the many other painful things. He leaned against the door, and I threw myself against it, yelling obscenities at him.

"Becca, I'll tell Ed to let you out once I'm gone. I'm also gonna tell him that you are not to leave the castle. So, be a good girl, and if you're extra nice, I may bring you back some chocolate."

This is the part where I told him what he could go do to himself.

And then he left.

Boy, do I hate common sense.

**OoOoAoOoO**

Bex! How are you so – so . . . _childish_?

**OoOoBoOoO**

'Childish?' _'Childish?'_ You wouldn't have let him go either!

**OoOoAoOoO**

So?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Still Standing There, Still Staring

**OoOoJoOo**

I was almost out the door when yet another girl tried to stop me.

Of course, the girl was Susan, so I didn't really mind.

I liked Su. She was, well, geez, how do I put this? She was…softer than the others. Kind of ethereal, and sometimes I was afraid that if I touched her, she would disappear, but I didn't always get that feeling.

**OoOoAoOoO**

Aw… My older brother's growing up!

**OoOoJoOoO**

Shut up.

As I was saying, she came out to say goodbye, I guess. She started fiddling with my quiver strap. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know," I answered. "I don't even know where I'm going."

"Well, promise me you'll be careful," she said, pausing to look up at me.

"I don't know if I can promise that. I'm a Ride. We aren't very good at being careful."

She smiled. "Try, then. For me."

"I will," I said, and then she leaned up and kissed me, quickly, on the cheek, and then left me there, standing, staring after her.

**OoOoBoOoO**

How did I miss this?

**OoOoJoOoO**

I had you trapped upstairs, remember?

**OoOoBoOoO**

Oh, yeah.

**OoOoJoOoO**

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the fog, and walked out the door, accompanied by a few cat-calls and whistles from some on-looking soldiers.

I felt a blush coming on and ducked my head down, moving faster, and then I was out, walking along the road, hopefully towards wherever Peter was being held captive at.

Of course, with my luck, I would be going in the opposite direction.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Get Your Filthy Hands Of My Boyfriend

**OoOoAoOoO**

He led me down a long, dark corridor, talking to me. I learned he was a winner from the year before, that his name was Ranwon Thryst, and that he really didn't know what he was doing. I could hear a male voice sobbing from the door directly to the right of mine. Then the sobbing stopped and the screaming started. Spooky, right? I was frozen. The kid didn't sound more than 18; 19 at best. I stared at Ranwon, and he just sighed. "Alycea's enjoying herself. She always did like breaking them."

"Breaking them?" I asked, afraid of what he meant.

"Walk," he ordered, before answering my question. "She has a theory that if you break them, kill their spirit, and make them almost like slaves, then they'll do whatever it takes to win, because any mistake, even the tiniest, leads to torture. She excels at that. She thinks that if they're terrified, even past the point of death, then they must win, because she tells them that if they don't, then she'll find them in the afterlife and make them feel more pain then they can imagine."

"That's insane!"

"It's effective. None of her trainees have lost for twelve years, maybe more."

"Who's her trainee now?"

"A Narnian, I think."

"_What?"_

"A Narnian. They say he's blond, blue-eyed. High King Peter himself, according to gossip. I don't believe it, though."

He kept going, explaining the rules to me, and then he realized that I was no longer standing next to him.

I hadn't heard a word he said, except for "Peter."

Oh, dear, sweet Lion, please not Peter.

And then the door opened behind us, and the woman's shrill voice hit my ears.

"Well, boy? Come on."

Ranwon pulled me back around. "You don't need to see that."

"Don't need to see what?" I asked, fighting his grip, but he was too strong for me. What can I say? I'd just been taken captive, so my recuperation skills weren't really up to par.

He paused, looking me in the eyes.

"You don't need to see the victorious dead."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the wait. And it's freakin' SHORT.**

Chapter Seven:

**OoOoBoOoO**

I hate you, Jason.

**OoOoJoOoO**

Oh…that explains why you hit me.

**OoOoBoOoO**

Yes, it does.

Anyway, once he locked me up, Ed sat outside my door, deflecting my threats.

"No, Becca, I will not let you get your hands on a cheese grater because I'm afraid of what you'll do with it."

"Edmund, I will break this door down, and then I will scratch your face off, and then I will play soccer with your skull."

"Using a cheese grater?"

"_Yes."_

"Oh. I'll get out of your way then."

"Good plan."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: For those of you who haven't figured it out yet…**

**OoOoAoOoO = Alex**

**OoOoBoOoO = Becca**

**OoOoJoOoO = Jason**

**OC pics now on my profile.**

Chapter Eight: Besties

**OoOoJoOoO**

I'd given up going in the right direction by the end of the first day of walking. I'd been going south the whole time, hoping I'd find something. Really, I was going to see Alex. She'd help me. Of course she would. This was _Peter_ we were talking about.

I stopped in a clearing for the night, started a fire (with magic because if you cut up a Tree for firewood they'll cut _you_ up) and was about to curl up under a blanket when a twig snapped. I wouldn't have thought it was anything if it weren't for the violent swearing that accompanied it. I stood as silently as I could, easing my quiver onto my shoulder, knocking an arrow.

A guy around my age stumbled into the clearing, pulling a strand of thorny vine from his arm. I took note of him, assessing various items on his person (sword, dagger, probably morkine knives) how much money (not a bad-looking amount) he had and whether or not I'd be able to steal it. What can I say? You learn that sort of stuff when you worked for Jadis.

He looked around and I sank back Ito the shadows, thankful that I'd worn dark clothes.

I waited for him to get his bearings. Stumbling into unfamiliar surroundings isn't, well, _unfamiliar _to me_._

I waited for him to notice me. It didn't take long.

He jumped back, drawing a sword. I looked down at my bow, then at his sword, then back to my bow. I shot three arrows at him, two landing in a tree on both sides of his head and the third right between his legs, just to freak him out.

"Good shot," he said, breathless.

"Actually, that last one was a near miss."

"So, what are you here for?"

"I'm here to save someone. I was going to go sister to see if she could help. And you?"

"I'm going to save someone too."

"Who?"

"Her name is Alexa Ride, and – "

"What."

"Alexa Ride."

I swore under my breath.

"What?" he asked.

"You know the sister I was gonna go visit?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she's Alexa Ride."

"So now we're both going to save Alex."

"Yeah."

I looked at him for a minute. "Did we just become best friends?"

"Yep."

We sat next to each other in front of the fire.

"Well, this is an interesting development," I said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked

"Oh, I just like to break the fourth wall sometimes."

He stared at me. "But that's -"

"The ultimate sin in serious Narnian fanfiction? I break a lot of rules. I used to be the White Witch's heir until a few months ago, so rule-breaking is easy for me."

"Oh," he answered, looking slightly baffled.

"It's a long story," I answered.

"We have time."

I looked at him. "You might, but I don't."


End file.
